Ordre et Chaos (ou l'art de l'Aqua-poney en intérieur)
by Njehm
Summary: Si Ed possède une grâce féline, il a aussi hérité de ces adorables boules de poils une certaine tendance à toujours vouloir faire tomber les objets dans le vide. Et quoi de plus horrible que de devoir ramasser une pile entière de documents ? Petit RoyEd pour le plaisir


_Disclaimer : les personnages de FMA appartiennent à ___Hiromu Arakawa, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir pervers.__

__Rating : M - Explicitement explicite __

_P__etit one-shot en attendant la fin de mon interminable fic, the Scavenger. Aucun rapport avec cet univers. Pas pas vraiment de relation avec les time-lines FMA ou Brotherhood, juste du porn gratuit et un peu d'humour ;)  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ordre et Chaos**

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'antichambre du Colonel, Edward eut soudain la réminiscence d'une fin après-midi d'été passée chez un apiculteur quelques années plus tôt.

Une enquête l'avait amené à trainer sa carcasse transpirante à plusieurs kilomètres au nord de Youswell pour récupérer le témoignage d'un vieil homme que plusieurs voisins avaient accusé à demi-mot. L'entretien s'était déroulé à quelques mètres d'une bonne demi-douzaine de ruches, le vieil homme le regardant d'un air renfrogné, le grillage de son chapeau relevé de façon à observer le jeune alchimiste – et prêt à le laisser tomber sur son visage en cas de besoin.

Ed avait tout oublié de leur conversation, même de l'objet de sa mission, en revanche, le bourdonnement dangereux des abeilles l'avait marqué à vie. Vacant à leurs occupations, les petites butineuses laissaient les deux bipèdes en paix, mais Ed pouvait sentir l'équilibre instable jusque dans ses os, entendre la menace latente de ce bourdonnement. Approche un peu pour voir, chantonnaient les abeilles. Il s'était bien gardé de les titiller, tout comme il avait adapté ses méthodes d'interrogation. La lueur dangereuse dans le regard du vieil homme n'avait cependant fait que grandir au fil des minutes et Ed avait rebroussé chemin avant que celui-ci ne décide de donner un coup de pied dans une de ses ruches.

Les gens étaient bien bêtes de prendre des chiens de garde quand un petit mètre cube d'abeilles suffisait.

Si l'été était encore à plusieurs mois de venir réchauffer les rues de Central, la température dans l'antichambre pesa sur sa peau comme un linge moite. Normalement calme et disciplinés, les subordonnés du Colonel Mustang étaient presque tous hors de leur siège habituel, debout dans la pièce ou appuyé sur du mobilier de façon à pouvoir converser tous ensemble. Bien qu'il n'était pas rattaché à l'équipe, Hughes était là, l'air contrit. Le bourdonnement de leur conversation s'arrêta lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Yo !

Tous les militaires le saluèrent mais leur jovialité habituelle manqua à l'appel.

_ Un problème ?

Des échanges de regards incertains confirmèrent ses doutes, sans pour autant l'éclairer sur l'origine du malaise. C'est Hughes qui prit la parole.

_ Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange avec le Colonel Mustang récemment ?

Sa poker-face fermement en place, Edward feint l'étonnement.

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Ça fait plusieurs semaines que le colonel traite ses dossiers, expliqua Hawkeye, sans que j'ai besoin de le menacer.

_ Nan mais c'est pire que ça, intervint Breda. Il traite ses dossiers plus vite que Sheska te recopie un livre ! son bureau n'a jamais été aussi vide !

_ Vous croyez qu'il a été remplacé par une machine ? »

La question de Fuery était absurde, mais tous les militaires la considérèrent avec un sérieux déconcertant. Masquant difficilement son amusement, Edward secoua l'épais rapport de mission qu'il venait déposer. Le mouvement mit fin à leurs fabulations mais pas à leurs expressions perplexes.

_ On va bien voir s'il arrive à traiter ce dossier aussi vite, déclara Edward en un sourire carnassier. Je lui ai réservé ma plus belle écriture.

Il s'avança vers le bureau du colonel, ignorant les échanges qui reprenaient dans son dos. Face au bois de la lourde porte, il ne put cette fois cacher un sourire satisfait.

S'ils savaient.

Laissant ses camarades dans l'ignorance, Edward s'introduit dans le bureau du colonel sans un bruit, le bourdonnement des spéculations presque entièrement tamisé par la porte une fois celle-ci refermée derrière lui. Là dans le silence de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la scène quelques secondes. Comme annoncé par ses camarades, Mustang était plongé dans son travail, accoudé sur son bureau et ses doigts délicats plongés dans sa tignasse de jais, se massant le crâne sous la concentration. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête à son entrée et c'est seulement lorsqu'Edward vint verrouiller la porte en un clic sonore que Roy se redressa, comme piqué par une guêpe.

Malgré la distance, Edward ne manqua pas le regard noir de son supérieur, la bouche ouverte sous une surprise qu'il pouvait déjà voir muter en une chose plus lubrique – tout ça devant le simple bruit du verrou. Avançant dans la pièce, Ed s'émerveilla un instant de la faculté de l'esprit humain à être conditionné par si peu.

Comme les chuchotements de ses camarades l'avaient ramené chez ce vieil apiculteur, le regard noir de son amant, cloué sur place par l'anticipation, fit naitre un picotement en son bas-ventre à la mémoire du bois contre l'arrière de ses cuisses et de la bouche indécente refermée sur son membre gorgé de sang. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du colonel, son pantalon était aussi inconfortable qu'il ne laissait de place au doute sur la raison de sa venue.

Maintenant le contact avec les yeux désormais noirs de désir du colonel, Edward jeta son rapport de mission sur le bureau. S'il avait pris la peine de numéroter les pages afin de permettre leur mise en ordre en cas de chute 'accidentelle', Ed avait négligé de relier la quelque trentaine de feuilles. Celles-ci s'étalèrent sur l'épais plateau de bois en un bruissement léger qui lui arracha un sourire en coin. Mustang pouvait essayer de minimiser ses ressources pour créer le désordre complet dans son bureau, Ed se ferait un malin plaisir de venir avec ses propres munitions.

Il était après tout le chaos incarné.

Les yeux rivés sur son dossier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir et qui était désormais partiellement caché sous un tapis de papier, Mustang bascula finalement dans le fond de son siège avant d'agripper les accoudoirs avec force. Inspirant profondément, Mustang reporta son attention sur son subordonné, plusieurs expressions se mêlant sur son visage, l'agacement, l'appréhension et un désir bestial tout juste contenu.

Comme la menace bourdonnante des abeilles, Edward pouvait sentir leur passion tirer sur le mords, Mustang tenant les rênes d'un poing ferme – et déjà frémissant sous l'effort. Qu'importe, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour s'installer. Ses bottines lâchement fermées furent abandonnées aux pieds du bureau en quelques secondes et il se glissa entre son supérieur et le meuble imposant comme la rivière qui creuse son lit : fluide, insidieuse et inarrêtable.

Un soupir étranglé résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'il écarta les genoux du colonel avec ses jambes, et Ed fit mine de chercher ses appuis quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de s'appuyer sur le bureau, savourant la fébrilité de son amant. Toujours agrippé à son siège, Mustang observa avec une pointe d'inquiétude son dossier disparaitre plus loin sur le bureau, comme emporté par la coulée d'une avalanche. Edward lui avait déjà fait part de son aversion à sentir les feuilles de papier se coller à sa peau couverte de sueur, et c'est pourquoi Ed veillait toujours à écarter tout document avant de venir installer son postérieur.

S'il avait développé un certain gout à écarter lesdits document de façon totalement désorganisée, Roy ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Ce grognement plaintif que le colonel avait laissé échapper lorsqu'Edward avait fait basculer une pile de plus de mille pages résonnait encore en lui et il se cambra sous le souvenir, laissant ses mains glisser derrière lui sur le bureau et ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il entendit les premiers stylos tomber au sol et le grondement dangereux de son supérieur.

Avant que Mustang ne cède, Edward se hissa sur le bois fraichement dégagé et posa ses pieds sur les cuisses du colonel, le gardant fermement calé au fond de son siège. Ed n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de toiser son supérieur, il aurait été bien bête de la laisser passer si vite. Même si les frémissements des muscles sous ses pieds lui laissaient déjà entrevoir une très brève accalmie dans l'équilibre précaire de leur échange actuel, Ed persista dans son affront. L'agacement de Mustang avait été piqué par la transformation de son bureau en un tapis désordonné de papier, il était désormais temps de diriger sa colère vers un exutoire bien plus satisfaisant.

Caressant les muscles sous ses pieds, en une légère ondulation, Ed laissa ses orteils glisser vers l'intérieur des cuisses du colonel, les rapprochant ainsi de l'érection qu'il pouvait deviner sous l'épais coton de son uniforme, avant de reculer. Il s'humecta les lèvres par réflexe, le geste surveillé de près par son supérieur qui ne tenait plus au fond de son siège que par la pression maintenue par le Fullmetal sur ses cuisses.

Son sang bouillant à l'idée de sentir le colonel se presser contre lui de tout son long, Edward lutta pour rester immobile, son corps ondulant sous le picotement intenable de son désir. Il ferma les yeux à la recherche d'un peu de contrôle mais les images de peau nue et couverte de sueur glissant l'une contre l'autre ne l'aidèrent en rien. Finalement, sans que son cerveau ne puisse l'arrêter, Ed sentit ses jambes s'écarter – et ce fut tout l'encouragement dont Mustang eut besoin avant de se lever d'un bond.

La seconde suivante, son supérieur avait envahi son espace personnel et Edward se laissa embrasser avec passion tandis que deux mains brulantes descendaient le long de ses flancs. Si la caresse lui arracha un frisson délicieux, ça n'était rien comparé à l'éclair de désir qui le foudroya lorsque Mustang agrippa ses hanches pour les presser contre les siennes en une ondulation tout à fait obscène.

Il rompit le baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son supérieur, le souffle court et le corps en feu. Leur configuration était parfaite pour maximiser le contact, la hauteur du bureau comme étudiée pour ce genre d'activités, mais ainsi basculé en arrière, Edward ne pouvait utiliser ses deux mains pour débarrasser son amant de ces habits superflus sans risquer de tomber sur le dos. Il fouilla à l'aveugle entre leurs corps à la recherche des boutons de la lourde veste du colonel mais ses doigts fébriles étaient écrasés à la moindre avancée.

_ Bon sang Mustang, grogna-t-il.

Épargné par ce problème d'équilibre, ce dernier ignora sa demande, expirant même un rire amusé avant de laisser ses mains remonter le long des flancs du jeune homme – emportant son T-shirt au passage. Faisant claquer sa langue sous l'agacement, Ed resserra soudain ses jambes autour de la taille de son supérieur et profita de la surprise pour repousser ce dernier, sa main droite en appui ferme derrière lui tandis que sa main gauche éloignait le torse du colonel du sien. Il releva le menton en signe de défiance avant d'ordonner à son supérieur de retirer ces horribles barrières de tissu.

_ Et vite, précisa Ed en empoignant le coton avec hargne.

_ Tu sais que je pourrais inscrire un blâme pour insubordination dans ton dossier, murmura Mustang en agrippant la ceinture du Fullmetal. Mais je pourrais faire une exception si tu arrives à te débarrasser de ce pantalon avant que ma chemise ne touche le sol.

Une chose incandescente tomba en son bas-ventre et il sentit le fluide visqueux de son désir imbiber chaque cellule de son corps comme l'encre aspirée par du papier buvard. La seconde suivante, il avait libéré les hanches de son supérieur et ses doigts avaient ouverts sa ceinture. Trop concentré à faire glisser cuir et coton le long de ses jambes au plus vite, Edward ne prêta que peu d'attention à Mustang qui s'effeuillait avec un empressement similaire. Il adorait pourtant voir le tissu glisser le long de cette peau d'albâtre et il ne manquait jamais de s'émerveiller devant la grâce féline de son amant et la lascivité de ses gestes, mais leurs entre-deux au QG n'étaient jamais propice à ce type d'appréciation. La séduction n'avait pas sa place ici, seul le désir, l'empressement et la passion avaient voix au chapitre.

Il venait tout juste de libérer ses chevilles quand le colonel captura de nouveau ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Mustang avait réussi à se débarrasser du haut de son uniforme et Ed laissa glisser ses mains le long de son torse ainsi dévêtu, se délectant du frémissement des muscles sous ses doigts et salivant d'avance lorsqu'un chemin duveteux le guida vers la boucle de ceinture. Il s'attelait à extraire le fichu bouton du lourd pantalon militaire quand le bruit du tiroir fit dérailler le train de ses pensées.

Ravalant un gémissement, Edward n'eut pas besoin d'entendre le clic du petit flacon pour en connaitre la nature et il arracha presque le maudit bouton sous l'anticipation avant de plonger sa main dans le confinement des sous-vêtements de son supérieur. Se cambrant sous l'idée de sentir cette épaisse barre de fer et de sang pénétrer sa chair, Edward avala les grognements de son amant sous le contact aussi intime qu'audacieux. Il le sentit pulser sous ses doigts, la chair gonflant sous sa caresse en une délicieuse promesse.

Mustang l'allongea brusquement sur le bureau, pressant contre lui avec ardeur avant de venir déloger les mains du jeune homme. Edward allait protester lorsque deux doigts lubrifiés virent s'immiscer en lui, balayant toute objection et décollant sa colonne vertébrale du bureau. La fréquence de leur ébat l'avait vite habitué à ce genre de préparation, mais il se trouvait de plus en plus souvent à reprocher à son amant de faire durer cette phase, l'accusant de chercher plutôt à le voir se tordre de plaisir et d'anticipation que réellement chercher à le préparer pour la suite.

Sans doute trop excité pour mettre en œuvre un tel stratagème, Mustang se contenta de venir constater la malléabilité de sa chair avant de se retirer. Son érection combla vite le vide laissé par ses doigts et Edward dut se faire violence pour ne pas crier sous le plaisir de sentir enfin Mustang entrer en lui. Bon sang il adorait cette sensation plus que tout – et le sentiment était partagé. Après un mouvement décisif qui l'avait enfoui jusqu'à la garde, Mustang s'était figé au-dessus de son subordonné, clairement à la recherche d'un semblant de contrôle avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

D'un autre avis, Edward resserra ses jambes et pressa leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, son mouvement comprimant un peu plus le colonel et confirmant par la même occasion que celui-ci ne pouvait aller plus loin en lui. Le grognement plaintif du colonel suffit à chasser la pointe de déception à ne pouvoir prolonger cette première pénétration mais si son esprit sadique avait été apaisé par cette démonstration de force, sa patience en revanche arrivait à ses limites.

_ Mustang, si tu ne me baise pas dans la seconde, je te jure que-

Une main agrippa ses cheveux pour le faire taire et il grogna presque son mécontentement à se voir interrompu d'une façon aussi dégradante quand Mustang se retira presque entièrement avant de replonger en lui d'un mouvement sec. Les deux alchimistes grognèrent à l'unisson et Edward ne put empêcher ses doigts de venir empoigner lui aussi les cheveux de son amant lorsque celui-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, son front bouillant pressant sur son T-shirt, juste au-dessus de son palpitant affolé.

Sa main toujours généreusement lubrifiée, Mustang glissa ses doigts entre leur pelvis jusqu'à trouver l'érection de son subordonné. Il répéta son mouvement de bassin, et bien vite, Edward se retrouva incohérent devant la pression combinée sur ses deux centres de plaisir. Après plusieurs aller-retour, Mustang se redressa soudain, les hanches de son subordonné fermement maintenues sur le bord du bureau et le regard noir de désir.

C'est toute la mise en garde qu'Edward reçut avant que son supérieur n'accède à sa requête, imposant un rythme implacable.

Ses mains cherchèrent de quoi s'agripper sous les violents assauts du colonel et si sa main droite se referma assez rapidement sur la tranche du bureau au-dessus de sa tête, sa main gauche fut comme attirée par une tout autre cible. Nettement empilées les unes sur les autres, les feuilles de papiers chuchotèrent sous ses doigts et il ne put empêcher son dos de se cambrer sous l'anticipation et le plaisir.

_ Edward...

L'avertissement grogné à son attention lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il força son visage à rester impassible alors qu'il jubilait déjà à l'idée de voir Mustang remettre chacune de ces pages dans le bon ordre. Le regard noir de son supérieur aurait dû lui inspirer la crainte et le respect, mais Edward ne put retenir un gémissement devant la vague de désir qui le traversa. Roy dût en ressentir les tremblements car il se plia en deux en un soupir peiné avant d'agripper plus fermement les hanches du jeune alchimiste. Il le fit glisser sur le bureau, l'attirant à lui et l'éloignant de la pile de documents, mais c'était trop tard.

Le grondement du colonel résonna dans toute la pièce, couvrant le bruissement des feuilles s'écroulant au sol et faisant vibrer chaque cellule de son être. Animé par une ferveur nouvelle, Mustang lui martela son mécontentement avec force et Ed jura un instant pouvoir sentir le membre vengeur du colonel grogner aussi fort que son maitre. Son cerveau bien trop noyé par les endorphines, Edward ne s'interrogea pas plus sur l'improbabilité d'un tel fait et se contenta de fermer les yeux sous le plaisir intense qui montait en lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était la pression répétitive sur sa prostate et les doigts du colonel sur son érection, les deux imposant un rythme si effréné que le va-et-vient avait muté en une délicieuse vibration, un dangereux bourdonnement, comme des milliers d'abeilles butinant le nectar de sa libido.

Un coup particulièrement violent le fit basculer et la force de son orgasme le plia en deux, son intimité se contractant en spasmes délicieux, emportant Mustang de l'autre côté du précipice.

Roy s'effondra sur lui, le souffle court et tremblant sous l'intensité de leur ébat.

Presque sûr d'avoir laissé la trace de son automail sur le bois, Ed desserra sa prise et ramena sa main gauche jusqu'à pouvoir apposer ses doigts sur la peau brulante de son amant. Il aimait toujours sentir Mustang frissonner sous la morsure de l'acier et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid et retenu, Roy était étonnamment expressif avec lui. Presque aussi expressif qu'il l'était dans sa colère lorsqu'Ed le provoquait – par une gestion chaotique d'une mission, un rapport en retard et indéchiffrable, son irrespect de la hiérarchie ou bien...

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un pot à crayon encore debout à quelques centimètres de sa main.

Adepte du chaos qu'il était, Edward ne résista pas à la tentation.

La tête toujours posée sur le torse de son subordonné, Mustang ne détecta que trop tard l'envie sournoise du jeune homme. C'est seulement lorsque le tintement métallique du pot et des stylos heurtant le sol parvint à ses oreilles que le colonel se redressa. Encore drogué par le flot d'endorphines qui courait dans ses veines, Ed ne put contenir le sourire machiavélique qui lui fendit le visage de part en part. Devant le regard outré de son supérieur, il ne trouva qu'une seule justification.

_ Oups.

Loin de son grognement habituel, Mustang éclata soudain de rire - un rire rauque qui résonna contre lui et fit vibrer son palpitant de la plus délicieuse des façons. Lorsque son rire fut à peu près calmé, Roy l'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire aussi amusé que le sien.

_ Alors ? demanda Havoc. Il se disputaient à quel sujet ?

Avec la lenteur d'un homme qui essaye de camoufler son choc, Hughes se redressa, les yeux toujours fixés sur le trou de la serrure par lequel il venait de trouver l'explication à la question qui les taraudait depuis des semaines. L'explication était d'une simplicité redoutable, une évidence vraiment – mais il se trouvait bien incapable d'en formuler un résumé clair et concis pour éclairer ses camarades.

Mustang, coureur de jupons avéré, gardait son bureau dégagé au maximum de façon à pouvoir y allonger le Fullmetal sans que celui-ci ne vienne renverser au sol tous ses documents. Pourquoi diable le colonel chercherait à allonger Ed sur son bureau ? lui demanderaient alors ses camarades. Et comment leur expliquer ? devait-il leur expliquer ?

Maes remit ses lunettes en place avec une pointe de culpabilité. Il avait épié son meilleur ami à son insu, dans ce qu'il devait avouer être une des scènes les plus passionnées qu'il ait l'occasion de voir – une course à la jouissance de deux amants clairement amoureux. Qui était-il pour les mettre à nu de cette façon ? Enfin, se rectifia-t-il, plus à nu qu'ils ne l'étaient actuellement.

Chassant d'un mouvement de tête l'image légèrement dérangeante de son meilleur ami en plein orgasme, Hughes rassembla un petit groupe de neurones encore opérationnels de façon à trouver un mensonge acceptable. Il se retourna vers le reste du groupe qui attendait avec impatience mais leurs regards le figèrent sur place, la bouche entre-ouverte sur son incertitude – et son manque d'inspiration total.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos et toute l'attention fut reportée sur la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans sa non-explication. Il se retourna en un bond, cachant difficilement son choc devant l'apparence du jeune homme.

_ Quoi ? demanda ce dernier l'air particulièrement satisfait. Un problème ?

Sa chevelure en bataille, les joues encore rouges sous l'effort et son T-shirt froissé, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de remettre dans son pantalon, Edward transpirait la satisfaction.

Et pas que.

Le reste de ses collègues n'avait pas associé son apparence à un type d'activité physique en particulier – s'imaginant certainement un presque combat à mains nues – Maes, lui, savait pertinemment et il ne put qu'admirer le jeune homme pour son aplomb. Celui-ci lui envoya un haussement de sourcil appuyé avant de balayer la pièce du regard.

Devant le silence perplexe de l'assemblée, Edward les salua finalement et s'éclipsa en sifflotant un air guilleret. La porte se referma en un clic final qui correspondit parfaitement au moment où tous ses camarades se retournèrent vers lui. Hughes jura intérieurement.

_ Lieutenant-colonel ?

Hawkeye avait la décence de camoufler son impatience avec une pointe d'inquiétude face à son air ébahi mais Maes n'était pas dupe. Il était dans la brigade des renseignements. C'était son boulot d'extraire des informations auprès de témoins plus ou moins coopératifs et il reconnaissait ce regard.

Merde.

Sentant la panique monter soudain en lui, Hughes s'excusa promptement avant d'emboiter le pas au Fullmetal. Coupant court à toute question, il balança en l'air une série d'excuses, piochées au hasard et que son cerveau enregistra vaguement. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de la porte, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Riza soulever un sourcil septique avant que celle-ci ne répète.

_ Aqua-poney ?

Une vision de son meilleur ami, assis dans les bains publics, le Fullmetal chevauchant son supérieur en un rythme régulier le fit presque s'étouffer sur son affirmation. Oui, aqua-poney était au final une excuse tout à fait valable.


End file.
